Ordeal of the Cursed Dog
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: OC x King Arthur. A curse. Friendship, adventure, action, romance, and more.
1. Chapter 1

-November 4, 2007-

It was a sun-filled day upon the enlightened part of the Earth, which is one of the planets within the galaxy of the Milky Way. However, it wasn't a good day for a young woman far down within the country of North America, deep inside the state of Florida, and running through the alleys of the small town of Brooker.

Her name is Debra Hawthorn, and she is being chased by a few girls who's really pissed off.

(Debra's P.O.V.)

I panted heavily as I ran for my life, wringing the straps of my backpack tightly as I heard the shouts and screeches of the most popular girls of the school. They really were serious in that threat after I accidentally tripped over my shoes as usual, my tray flying and crashing into a table nearby, the food and drinks splattering over them.

The morning was okay as usual, acing History, and moaning at another test in Math as Dad kept me up again with his drinking last night. Lunch was the changing point. I couldn't help being clumsy! It always gets me in trouble, no matter if I meant it or not.

I dreaded the leader's threat as I fought through Science, and I thought I was free when the bell rung, but I was dead wrong as they were waiting for me upon the soccer field which was one of my routes home. "Wait until we catch you, Hawthorn! You are in for a punishment!".

I knew they wouldn't listen as they're clearly pissed off, and I kept running despite my clumsiness threatening to overtake me anytime. I whipped around a corner, crashing into a tent, hearing a woman's yell of frustration, mixing with a man's shout, and I called out as I ran out, taking off the fabric which nearly blinded me out, "Sorry!".

Unfortunately, the tent slowed my progress, as when I looked back, they were literally so close! I yelled as I tripped again, cursing my clumsiness as usual. Laughter and chuckles filled the air, and I turned around, wincing at the sting of some scraps upon my skin as the street was cement. Cruel blue eyes glared at me, "Now what shall we do with you, Hawthorn?".

A cackle, "Get her into a dumpster! She will stink up to hell for weeks!". A chortle, "How about a mud bath?". The blue eyes' owner chuckled, "Very good suggestions, girls. Get her up.". I hardly knew the girls, but the others called them the Rochelles. I groaned lightly as the minions grabbed my arms harshly, pushing me up and forward.

I weakly struggled against their grips, but the pain and the exhaustion of the run had caught up to me, and stared at the Rochelle leader, her blue eyes glinting in cruel amusement. "I have a much better idea.". She turned around, and the minions dragged me as we followed her. It wasn't long until we reached the docks.

I was soon horrified when they dragged me to a fish dumpster, full of bones and leftover flesh, and the leader cackled, "Throw her in!". I screamed for my life, but I knew it was no use as the fishermen wasn't to return for a few hours yet as school only let out like a half hour ago. I was lifted up, pushed over, and dumped into the intense, overwhelming smell of the fish, hearing the cruel laughter of the Rochelles as they walked away, farther and farther away from me.

I struggled to get out of the dumpster as I am horrified, disgusted, and upset as hell. I hated them! I moaned lightly as I knew my clothes was lost forever. I could never get the smell out. My brown hair is so slimy, and I definitely have to check my light green eyes for infection. I have to go for a twice-washed shower, maybe thrice as my tan skin is filthy. I only hope this day wouldn't be worse!

I am getting tired of my life! Okay, it isn't horrible like some people's lives I read about, but it's really still bad for me. Wake up, eat breakfast, dodge Dad's trash talk, go to school, sometimes go home, sometimes get bullied, buy groceries weekly if not two weeks then, work on chores, and homework, a spare hour or two to watch a movie, sleep or dodge Dad's trash talk again if he does it at night as well.

It's a repeating cycle ever since my coward of a mom left us when I was 9. I sighed heavily as I saw that my backpack was soaked too! A few teachers understood my situation which I was grateful for, but my Math teacher wouldn't give a bitch about it! At least I will be out of here next year as I am currently 17, as my birthday passed last month.

Too bad I couldn't afford a car or driving lessons as Dad buys beer all the time when I am not looking. Of course, I was mad, but he does it while I am in school. I would dare not drown all beers in the drain again after he gave me a harsh slap in the face. I lied that I went into the door again, and the school understood, thanks to my curse of being clumsy.

It was about 45 minutes later when I got home, sorted through possible homework that's not soaked, and moaning at the rest of the soaked homework. I knew I had to take the shower and do this homework repeatedly, drying them with a fan if possible so I have to surpass dinner. No big deal there as I could just sneak in chips or something as a abiding snack to keep me somewhat satisfied. Dad was nowhere in sight, figuring that he went to the bar again which I was relieved for, needing peace and quiet.

After hours of washing out the smell, throwing the soaked clothes into the trash, and finishing up at least a quarter of homework, I opted to watch one of my favorite movies, 'Quest for Camelot'. At least I could imagine what it would be like if I was a knight or maybe Arthur's girlfriend as he's really handsome. He is a man of honor which I wouldn't mind being with.

After the credits came, I worked upon a piece of homework, copying it down as it was one of the soaked assignments. I heard the growling grumbles of a truck, and I shut down my lamp, swiftly making it to my bed, and slightly opened the window a bit for air circulation, noticing the stars, and I saw the North star, smiling.

I knew wishing upon a star is part of the magic to make a dream come true, and that kids do it, but what harm could it do, anyway if I wish? I softly wished out loud, hoping that I would be out of here faster than Wile chasing Road Runner.

(No P.O.V.)

Little did Debra know was that the tent she crashed into, it belonged to a real sorceress, and she was angry as she lost a customer, due to Debra's fault, blaming her. With the power of the wish and the sorceress's angry spell, Debra soon vanished from sight while sleeping, leaving the town to find out in the morning that a teenager must have run away during the night presumably, never knowing that she was actually heading to a world she only saw last night.


	2. Chapter 2

-December 5th, 485 AD-

Across the seas from the undiscovered country of North America by then, upon a nation called the British Isles yet not called by that in this time, for upon the nation is a large island, England. In this time of the Anglo-Saxon Era, England were very much free of modern buildings, futuristic cars, or great cruise ships, just vast widespread green land and large properties surrounding the capital, the beloved city of the King and his Knights.

Ruled by King Arthur who inherited the throne a few years ago, with the aid of magic and a legendary sword. He built Camelot, where the Round Table of Knights came to be, and he learned about magic, thanks to the resident mage of Camelot, Merlin.

But now, with King Arthur traveling back home to Camelot after checking with the settlements upon the eastern border, Merlin detested a burst of unknown magic, and with his powerful skills, he was able to find that the new magic had brought forward someone new, someone who will bond with the King. Good or bad, Merlin doesn't know, but he has foreseen that King Arthur will meet the person very soon.

Meanwhile, somewhere upon the green fields near the road to Camelot, a mud-colored speck is visible, but suddenly, the speck gave out a sound, revealing it as a dog! And just not a dog, but a former human girl, cursed to be a dog forever if the antidote is not found.. She used to have a tan complexion, long brown hair, light green eyes, but now, as a dog, she has a mud-colored brown scruffy pelt, big as a wild boar, and the only human feature left is her beloved green eyes.

(Debra's P.O.V.)

I moaned lightly as my muscles protested at the motion of stretching my legs, and I rubbed my face, startled to feel rough skin and fur, and I opened my eyes, and I screamed out loud as I saw a paw in front of me, jumping back to roll over, shaking my head. "No, no, no, it gotta be a dream!". I tried to pinch myself, but to my horror, I couldn't, thanks to my new paws. I breathed heavily as I stared upon my hands, no, my front paws, and split them apart to see my back legs, bearing paws as well, a long, thin tail whipping back and forward.

I blinked again and again as I rolled over into my stomach, realizing that I had brown fur, and I was relieved for it as I saw the surroundings full of rich soil with tall grass. I was amazed at the smells as I wrinkled my new nose, controlling it as I sniffed around. I was bewildered as I am seeing color for I can see the distant colors of a incoming sunset, yet I was awed and amazed by the sheer beauty of it.

I took deep breaths as I struggled to focus on standing upon four legs..It was incredible how my legs and arms are now equal as pretending to be a dog when I was human took my feet off the floor as I had my knees touching to be equal to my arms.

I remembered how some stray dogs walk, and I took a deep breath, began my first steps as a dog, a freaking dog! I soon grew confident as I walked easier, faster, and I was having fun as I found out during the first run through the grass. I smelled smoke, and I realized that someone was out here, and I quickly followed the scent of smoke, soon discovering the familiar smell of cooked meat, and my ears picked up voices, males at that.

I saw tents close by, the flickering sight of a fire, and silhouettes of the men gathered around the fire. I was shocked to see them looking animated yet amazingly real, and as I tiptoed upon my stomach, getting closer, I was further shocked by one of them which I instantly recognized. It was King Arthur from the movie last night!

"No way.". I spoke softly, wincing as it came out as a growl, and some of the knights tensed up, raking all over, with King Arthur speaking, "What has you alert, my friends?". One of the knights spoke, "Sounds like something's out there.". Another knight spoke, "It's wolves. It's midsummer, my King. They are bound to be hunting around this time.".

King Arthur frowned slightly, "Perhaps, perhaps not. Please settle down, my friends. We have a long day tomorrow.". The aforementioned knight nodded warily, "Of course, but that doesn't mean there are dangers out there, through they aren't compared well to the forbidden forest in the west.". I licked my lips as I saw some meat, and I knew it was a bad idea to miss dinner.

My stomach growled, and I winced again as the knights tensed further, "There, I heard something!". I huffed under my breath, and held still as one of the knights picked up a torch from the fire, coming closer and closer, welding his sword out in defense. The torch moved within the man's hand, and one moment, I was watching him, the next, the man shouted, "There, I got eyes! They're watching!".

I reacted instinctively as the sword reared upwards, yelping softly. King Arthur called out, "Sir Ernest, settle your sword down! That's not a wolf, that's a dog! I'd know these kind of yelps anywhere.". He got up, walking forward to grasp Sir Ernest's shoulder. Sir Ernest sighed, obeying his king's orders, sheathing his sword yet still hovering above it, ready to protect King Arthur at a moment's notice.

King Arthur's warm brown eyes locked upon mine, a soft smile adorning his face. "Please come out. You shall not be harmed.". I blinked as I got up slowly, walked warily as I kept watching King Arthur's expressions, and I came into the clearing, my tail tight against myself. His smile became surprised as he saw me, and he chuckled warmly, "Why, I would never thought that bright green eyes would fit such a scruffy dog.".

I tilted my head in confusion and a bit of embarrassment, and King Arthur's eyes widened, "Nor that you'd be a smart one. You must be hungry, yes?". I perked my ears, wagged my tail, yipped softly. King Arthur patted Sir Ernest's shoulder, "See, no harm done. It must have strayed off from a farm or someplace.". I whuffed softly, then I tensed up as I scented something bad. Something reeking of a illness. Then I saw it, slightly behind King Arthur's foot upon the edge of the grass.

I bared my teeth as I pounced past King Arthur, my fangs catching into the flesh of the adder, shaking it back and forth, growling slightly. I panted heavily as I turned around to see the team of knights surrounding King Arthur, the torch alighting up the area, and I spat out the dead body out, gagging at the taste, shaking my tongue.

I glanced back up at the slowly separating group of knights, letting through King Arthur, and he was greatly shocked yet relieved, and he leaned down, speaking to me softly, "Thank you for saving my life, friend.".

He reached out a hand out to me, and I sniffed it, the scent of wood, metal, smoke upon it, and I sat down, raising my right paw up into his hand, and his eyes widened so big as I barked softly, "You're welcome.".

I suppose he never saw a dog doing this before, though the dog had to be trained for it. For me, it's natural from the start.


	3. Chapter 3

(King Arthur's P.O.V.) - A half hour later-

I sat upon the soft ground as I ate my ration of supper, glancing momentarily upon my savior, a remarkably intelligent dog. She never dared to take the cooked meat from the ground itself, and I picked it up, rinsed it down some with the canteen water, and put it upon my polished metal plate, and placed it before her. Her bright green eyes gleamed of a emotion with a impossible motion of her nodding as if she is thanking me.

I had never seen any dogs act like this before, why, they were only able to kill rats and mice in the castle, fighting each other for scraps and generous portions of meat. My savior seemed to be the only exception. I smiled as she licked clean the plate as she was obviously very hungry. "I apologize, but I wonder if you have a name.".

She blinked at me, averted her ears back, whined as she nodded again. I was confused instantly. "I don't understand, ma'am, of your expressions.". She perked up, blinking at me, and then she got up, walking to one of my knights who's stroking the fire, and pawing at the stick. "Ah, I see. Sir Trenton, give her the stick.".

Sir Trenton nodded, "Of course, my king. Here, miss.". She gently grabbed it in her jaws, turning her head over, and jamming the end of the stick into the ground. I waited patiently as she crookedly wrote her name, and moved backwards to give me and my knights full sight of her name.

I spoke, "Debra? I had never heard of that name.". My knights echoed the same, and Debra averted her ears back, wrinkling her snout softly as if she didn't like it all her life. "I take that Debra's your given name yet you seem to dislike it strongly. How about your family name?".

Debra startled a bit as if she hadn't considered it for a while through I can tell she is used to be called by her family name. She then moved again, swiped her first written name, then started again, writing a seemingly longer name.

She moved back again to give us full sight, and I recognized it instantly. "Hawthorn? Sir Walter, wasn't there a Hawthorn during my father's reign?". Sir Walter, the eldest of my Knights nodded, "Yes, sire. I am surprised as Favian Hawthorn whom I knew of, he was of age, just had became 6 and 10 years when I saw him the final time before he had gone off during your father's death. I suppose he had expected that war was coming.".

I nodded, "Yes, several expected the same as well. Some of them returned once I became king. Miss Hawthorn, I must ask. Have you been cursed into this new body of yours?". Miss Hawthorn whimpered, nodding firmly, affirming my suspicions. I exhaled, "Magic then. Perhaps Merlin, my mage shall help you once we return to Camelot.".

Miss Hawthorn whipped her head up, dropping the stick, staring at me in surprise. I smiled gently, "I owe you a favor. You have saved my life from a deadly adder, and for that, I wouldn't be happy if I had left you out here, hence my offer for you to come along. What do you say, Miss Hawthorn?".

Miss Hawthorn pulled out a full grin, her shiny fangs gleaming as she bowed down before me, and nodding as well as she got back up. I smiled at her, "Then we must sleep, my friends, for the journey home awaits us on the morrow.". My knights, my dear friends agreed heartily, with the youngest men volunteering to do the watch shifts.

I soon went to sleep, never expecting to have a new person joining our camp, yet for some peculiar reason, I feel like I can trust Miss Hawthorn. She is a mystery, yes, but she is someone who's cursed. Who cursed her, I do not know, but I do know Merlin can help her. She may not like her given name, but I strangely like the name. Debra...


	4. Chapter 4

(Debra's P.O.V.) -A day later-

I ran quickly among King Arthur's horse, my tongue out as I was excited to see Camelot. Despite my human dignity, I couldn't help being a dog upon moments of emotion. The two leading Knights called out, "Camelot in sight!".

I froze for a moment, nervous all of a sudden when King Arthur's voice sounded out, "Miss Hawthorn, we won't let harm come to you. Camelot is the most safe place in my country.". I blinked, glanced over at King Arthur who's giving me a reassuring smile, and I nodded.

His smile grew, "Shall we go on? Camelot is waiting for us.". I barked softly, padding slowly as I turned around the corner, and I climbed into a boulder, and there it is. Camelot. It's pretty much the same as I remembered, yet it seems different in my eyes, maybe because of the direction where Camelot is facing me. We are slightly southeast of it while Kayley saw it directly south.

"It has been years since I and my people built the city, but somehow, it still gleams as it had upon the first day when we were completed building.". King Arthur's voice spoke wistfully, and I glanced at him, seeing a purely content look on his face, and I realized that he is home.. Camelot is his home..

I yipped softly to grab his attention, and he looked over at me, and I pawed my stomach momentarily. He chuckled, "Yes, every time I come home, there's sure to be a feast. You must be famished after today's journey, yes?".

I nodded, and licked my chops lightly, before I jumped down from the boulder, and pounced my paws back and forward, my ears slightly averted. King Arthur chuckled, "I never had a friend challenge me to a race before, so this shall be interesting.". He adjusted his seating upon his horse, pulled the reins tightly, and called out to Sir Trenton, "Set us off.".

Sir Trenton nodded, "Yes, my king. On your mark, get set, go!". I came into a sprint, steadily coming into a run as I heard a neigh and a shout, and soon, a thunder of stomping hooves followed me and King Arthur as I could see him alongside. I howled lightly as I jumped over a rock, hearing King Arthur's deep laughter as it pierces the dusty air.

Still following the road, I saw a group of kids playing, and I barked as loud as I could. One of the kids shouted, "Look, it's King Arthur and the Knights! Is that the King racing a dog?".

King Arthur called out, "I am winning, Debra! The bend, try to catch up!". I grinned as I racked up my speed, and jumped into a large rock, and jumped high as I could, hearing a shout of surprise, and landing upon the ground with a flourishing sweep, acting as it was slippery ice.

I pranced proudly as I realized that I actually beat a king in a race, King Arthur, no less! I won! King Arthur heartily chuckles as he pulls up near me, glancing down at me, "You won fair and square, Miss Hawthorn.". I grin at him, bowing slightly at him, gesturing that he raced fairly too.

King Arthur smiled, "Thank you for giving me a bit of fun. It has been long since I was a child. And look, we made quick time! Just a few more minutes, and you shall see Camelot in all its greatness.". Sure enough, King Arthur was correct as Camelot is less than half a mile away, and it's really bigger than I thought. The glimpses of Camelot in the movie wasn't enough as it never gave the true size of the city.

The fortress walls are really thick as they are tall. And the architecture of it doesn't even measure to the buildings back in my time. No one would never destroy such a great city like this. Rome isn't even compared to Camelot, the legendary city. Yet the impressionable and formidable size doesn't scare me as it is strangely feeling like it's a place for me to live in. Maybe my wish was actually coming true..through I hope Merlin can find out why I am a dog.

King Arthur called me, shaking me out of my thoughts, and I looked over to him, and he now looked a bit relieved with a hint of concern. Was he worried for me? He spoke gently, "Are you ready?". I nodded, and walked on slightly, glancing at him. His smile grew, "Supper awaits us. Let's go.". He urged his horse on, and we both trotted on to Camelot, with the Knights following us.


	5. Chapter 5

(King Arthur's P.O.V.) -2 hours later-

The feast was fantastic, and I was relieved that Merlin was there. I led Debra to my chambers, figuring that Merlin needs privacy to find out why and how Debra got cursed.

"Merlin, this is Debra Hawthorn. She saved my life from a deadly adder yesterday. She implied that she is cursed. Gestures and words in the dirt isn't enough to know whom cursed her or why. ". I introduced Debra politely to Merlin, who sat upon a low stool on eye level to Debra.

"Yes, I can feel magic, powerful magic it is. I ask permission to enter your mind so I can discover how you came to be here before you met King Arthur, and who has cursed you as well.". Merlin replied thoughtfully and formally. Debra took upon a look of conflicted thoughts.

I sat upon the edge of my bed, speaking softly, "Debra, er, Miss Hawthorn. Do you at least accept to be checked upon with Merlin's staff? Merlin often tells me that the staff contains magic, perhaps a spell could break your curse..".

Debra now looks a bit relieved at that, and nodded. She does not like the idea of Merlin entering her mind to make a connection upon communication, she must not want her privacy to be intruded personally. Merlin smiled warmly.

"Then Miss Hawthorn, please hold still. It will take a few moments to check upon your aura.". Merlin politely requested, and Debra sat up straight, frozen as a statue, and Merlin exhaled, placed his staff inches above Debra's head, and closed his eyes.

I exhaled breathlessly as I was amazed as always of Merlin's powerful magic, watching the staff glow white, the truest aura of pure magic as Merlin has told me upon a day long ago. It seemed like a matter of minutes yet only lasting a few moments when Merlin opened his eyes.

"I am afraid to say that the curse and a powerful wish had melded together for the curse came from a sorceress while the magic of a wish came from one of the most powerful stars of our world, the North Star herself. If it was the curse alone, I would have been able to break it easily, but even I couldn't force my magic upon the power of a star.". Merlin spoke warily and reverently.

I blinked as I struggled to make sense of his words, and asked in confusion, "But you're a mage. How is such a well-known star be powerful?". Merlin glanced at me, and sighed softly. "Answer me this; how can a man be king?".

I blinked in surprise, "Leadership and great of heart to fight for his people.". Merlin nodded, "Very true yet there is more beyond that. You see all the stars from here, but up there, they are as you and me.". Debra yipped softly, and Merlin nodded, "Yes, the stars are people yet they are more. You may say that they are celestial beings whom lives upon the stars as homes; magical kings and queens of their own realm, to be specific.".

I nodded in understanding, "That does clarifies things, but what about Debra? Is there a way to break her spell?". Debra looked at me with a grateful look, assuming that she sees that I care for her well-being, and she didn't seem to be insulted at the use of her given name from me. Perhaps it was the way I said of her given name, for perhaps in the past, people must have bullied her upon her given name, calling her cruel names.

Merlin shook his head, "I do know there's a way, but I cannot seem to know the specifications, as the melded curse and wish magic has complicated it so.".

Debra whimpered, averting her ears back. I sighed softly, "Then I am willing to make your stay welcome if you want to live here in the castle. As you have proved your skills when you saved me, you can be my personal guard. What do you say?".

Debra blinked widely in shock at me, and bowed her head down to stare at her paws in thought. I realized this was a big decision for her, and I was willing to be patient and see her answer. She couldn't go anywhere if she wanted to..Being a dog is far difficult than being a lady is, or perhaps I am just overstating things.

I heard a soft bark, and I glanced at her quickly, seeing her ears perk up, and a grin forming as she nodded. I smiled brightly, and I blinked as a idea came to me. She wouldn't mind if I could communicate with her in thoughts. After all, Merlin is still a stranger to her yet I am not.

"Debra..I must wonder if you want to still consider the idea of communicating in thoughts with me. After all, you are to be my personal guard. How else can I be able to understand your warnings, advice, and more if we cannot communicate?". I asked curiously. Debra seemed to consider it a bit more warmly, and nodded.

I heard a chuckle from Merlin, "You are growing wise, Arthur.". I smiled, "Well, I had a good teacher.". Merlin smiled, and nodded as he became serious. "Give me a few moments for me to receive what I need for this spell.". I nodded, "Of course. I and Miss Hawthorn shall wait for you to return.". Merlin smiled and left my chambers, heading to his own chambers down the hall.

Debra placed a paw upon my knee, causing me to look at her expression which is of respect and curiosity. I gulped softly, "I apologize if I was growing too familiar with your name. I actually like it, and I don't want to insult you...". Debra raised an eyebrow, snorted casually, and smiled gratefully.

I smiled softly, "I am glad, and you don't have to call me King Arthur or your majesty. We are friends, yes?". Debra nodded, and her eyes seemed to show a glimmer of hope and happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

(Debra's P.O.V.)

I was really excited to talk to Arthur even if it is telepathy. I can now get to know him further beyond yesterday. I had discovered that in different light positions, his eyes change from brown to brilliant dark blue, and I figured that his natural blue color has been tinged with brown. I also discovered that it has been a year since Ruber had been exiled and Sir Lionel killed over saving Arthur's life.

Kayley must be 10 now as I figured the math roughly. Kayley had been born upon the day Arthur pulled Excalibur out of the stone. Which means there's 9 more years until Ruber returns. Arthur looked like 16 years old when he pulled Excalibur out, which means he was 26 at the beginning of the movie. Which means there's 10 years between me and Arthur as he's 27 right now.

"I am gleefully happy to know that I will get to know you truly. Pardon me, but communicating with gestures and motions even if sometimes in writing, especially as a dog, that must be difficult.". Arthur spoke out loud, and I nodded, agreeing. Granted that it has been only a night and a day, but I already miss my long fingers, and my normal voice. I couldn't decide between two legs and four legs, as two legs makes me naturally clumsy, yet having four legs, I never slipped once or anything bordering upon injuries.

I heard the familiar clicking sound of Merlin's staff, and I looked over to see Merlin returning with a few things in arm. I could smell traces of berries, seeing a vial of clear blue liquid, two scents I recognized instantly as lavender and pine, and a spell book as well. Merlin nodded, "This will take quite a while to complete as it requires full commitment, relaxation, and quite some powerful magic to do so.".

I looked at Arthur, his eyes is taking upon determination, focus. I smiled brightly, nodding as I knew I wanted this very much as he does. He spoke for me, "We are ready to do this, Merlin.". I barked out loud as to affirm his words.

Merlin bowed his head, "Then I ask you to lay upon your sides on the bed, facing each other.". Arthur moved some backwards to give me room to jump into the bed, resting upon my side almost immediately on the left while Arthur rested on his side on the right, facing me.

Merlin placed the ingredients below and between us, placing a bowl forward, putting incense sticks of lavender and pine, a mortar crunching the berries in another bowl, and uncorking the vial, speaking to us in a soft yet strict one. "Each of you, drink half of this. It shall bring out your aura energies to merge together as I speak the spell in a moment's time.".

Arthur took it carefully, sniffing it softly, "Hmm, smells like burnt honey.". He drank slowly, stopping at the marked line as the halfway point. "Tastes like smoked apple.". I blinked in surprise. They eat smoked apple here? I blinked again as I focused upon drinking the liquid with help, the scent hitting me quickly. Arthur was right of his earlier comments. It smelled like burnt honey, yet tasted like smoked apple.

"Very good. Now hold still. I have to mark your foreheads as a forepoint upon the connection between minds.". Merlin's voice spoke again, and I saw Merlin's hand, his index finger soaked with some sort of berry mix that I smelled. Merlin marked Arthur, leaving a star-shaped mark of dark bluish-red, and then it was my turn, feeling funny, not the funny-bad kind, but more like the funny-curious kind as I soon had the mark.

Merlin spoke again, "Now hold paws and hands firmly as I alight the incense sticks.". I blushed mentally as I felt his hands again. They strangely feel sorta callously soft as if he had worked upon a farm or something before he became king. I winced slightly at the difference, wishing again that I had hands, not furry paws.

Arthur smiled at me gently, and I slowly realized that he accepted me as a dog, yet how could he react if he saw the real me? I ain't really pretty like some of the ladies I saw in the courtyard, or socially lady-like. Then the powerful scent of the incense sticks began to overwhelm my nose, and I couldn't stop my eyes from closing, seeing that Arthur is the same as well.

I blacked out as soon as I heard Merlin's voice echo out the spell, speaking a foreign language, probably Latin. **Anima nexum. Anima nexum.** Then I saw flashes of color, flashes of memories I didn't recognize, until I saw the memory of Excalibur being pulled, and I realized that I was seeing Arthur's memories. I felt like something had left me momentarily, then came back with the peculiar feeling of something else...

Then I found myself in a meadow of flowers including lavender, standing upon a wide clearing around the meadow, with the shadow of a large pine tree. I realized I was human again, and I spoke out so happily, "I'm back, baby!".

I laughed softly when the surprised voice of Arthur spoke out nearby, the sound of footsteps. "Debra? Is that truly you?".


	7. Chapter 7

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

After I asked that fateful question, I held my breath as I stood, staring upon the backside of a young woman, dressed as a boy for she's wearing a dark blue tunic, black trousers, and brown shoes. She slowly turned around, her bright green eyes as confirmation that it's really her, Debra Hawthorn, my savior. Her long brown hair is like a waterfall past her shoulders, with a few strands upon her temples.

Her skin, so tan as if it has been touched by the sun is actually complimenting her eyes, and she pulled a soft grin at me, "Hello, Arthur.". I exhaled as her voice is warm yet bell-like, and how she spoke my name, it gave me a unfamiliar feeling yet I liked it.

I came closer, drawn by the appearance of Debra as human, taking in more features, like that her nose is petite, how tall she is, barely a few inches shorter than me, and that her face is heart-shaped. She looked quite concerned, perhaps about how I am reacting to her appearance. I smiled warmly, "You are a incredible person. You look quite lovely.".

Debra blinked, exhaled, smiling shyly, "Really?". I nodded, "Yes, Debra.". The sound of her name upon my tongue is now taking upon a new meaning as I have seen the true self of her. Her bright green eyes gleamed brighter if that was possible, and she gave me a grin. "How about a race? We're equals now.".

I chuckled happily, "Oh, this time I will beat you!". She giggled, sounding so musical like the soft coo of a dove. She then gestured to the meadow, "Shall we?". I grinned softly, tensing my body into a position, placing my feet firmly apart for a running start, and Debra laughed heartily, a bark-like sound. She blinked, "Huh, I guess traces of my dog form leaks through me still.".

I nodded softly as Debra refocused, placing herself in a running start position alongside me. "On your mark, get set, go!". I called out, and dirt sprayed out back from me as I ran through the meadow, laughing and whooping as Debra playfully challenged me with a grin, being slightly faster than me. I accepted the challenge, and I bumped her, falling into the flowers.

She spat out weeds, "I'm gonna get you back for that!". I laughed, "Try to catch me!". I ran faster, the fastest I could remember, hearing Debra's playful growling behind me, and I yelped in surprise, a weight jumping into me, and tumbling around as I heard Debra's shriek of surprise.

Once I cleared my head of dizziness, I froze up as a statue, a blush burning up in my face as I realized that I was actually underneath Debra, my eyes locked upon her eyes, her hands over my shoulders, between my head into the dirt. We were literally face to face, barely a few inches apart.

I could feel the warmth radiating off Debra, noticing the traces of dirt upon her skin and clothes, and the soft pants sounding out between us. Her eyes widened in surprise, rolling sideways to let go, and I grunted slightly as I got up, chuckling softly, "You are good at pouncing. I never saw it coming.". She averted her eyes, biting her lip lightly, looking down in embarrassment and sadness as she folded her knees up against her chest, sitting up.

I don't know why, but immediately, I hated seeing her sad, and I scooted closer, my hand moving and touching her chin, causing her to look up at me while I inwardly loved the feel of her skin underneath, soft as a newborn baby's cheeks. I smiled gently, "Don't be sad, Debra. Here, we are free. Not a king, not a dog. Just two people getting to know each other. We are together in this.".

Debra exhaled, "Together?". I grinned as I let go of her chin softly, getting up, bowing slightly to give her my hand for her to grasp so she can get up with my help, replying, very sure of my answer. "Always together.". Debra smiled so wide that she actually looks so radiant in the light, her green orbs sparkling of happiness, and she brought out her hand, placing it upon mine.

The tingling feeling appeared and vanished so quickly as I opened my eyes in surprise, realizing that I was back on my bed, facing a open-eyed surprised Debra in her dog form. I heard Merlin's chuckle of triumph, "Well done! Well done! The spell is complete!".

 _Oh, come on! I wanted to show Arthur the best way to climb the pine tree!_ I exhaled in shock as it sounded like Debra's voice yet I didn't hear it with my ears. "Debra, I think I hear your voice somehow.". Debra looked surprised. She blinked, and narrowed her eyes lightly.

 _What was the last thing you said back in the meadow?_ I chuckled in delight. It is really Debra's voice in thoughts! I replied, "Always together.". Debra gave a doggy grin, her eyes bright. Yes, this works well for me and her. I have to thank Merlin for this.

I got up, adjusting my neck softly, glancing at Merlin who's smiling at us. "I'd never thank you enough for this, Merlin. This means a lot for me and Debra.". Debra shook her fur softly, adjusting her body into a sitting position, barking softly with a nod.

Merlin nodded, "There's no need to owe me a favor. This is delightful for me as well, seeing that you're now bonded and communicating with each other. You are very much welcome. Now I must make my leave to go to rest. Don't concern yourselves. I am fine, really. I am very tired, that's all. Magic takes a lot out of me, especially with this spell.". I nodded, understanding.

"Take all the rest you need to have your energy and magic back, my friend. I and Debra shall be fine.". I spoke warmly. Merlin nodded with a soft smile. "Good night, Arthur.". I nodded firmly. "Good night, Merlin.". A bark sounded out from Debra, and Merlin chuckled softly, "Good night to you as well, Miss Hawthorn.".

He left my chambers, heading to his chambers for the night. _You think he's going to be alright?._ Debra asked softly. I chuckled lightly, "Merlin may be a elder, but I respect him, and I know he will have his strength back in time. After all, he's a mage.".

 _That's good to hear. This is the next best thing he'd done apart from finding how to break this curse of mine. So, is there something to do around here before heading to bed?_ Debra seemed to sigh in relief before casually asking.

I chuckled softly, "How about a game of chess?". _I am afraid that I have gotten a bit rusty, but chess is good._ Debra spoke thoughtfully. I nodded, getting up from my bed, heading to the fireplace where before it laid two stools between a table holding a chessboard. Debra sprinted past me, hopping into the left stool. _White for me._ I smiled widely at her, humming lightly as I sat down in my seat on the black side.


	8. Chapter 8

(Debra's P.O.V.) -2 years later-

I was resting upon my paws as I listened to Arthur's talk with the lord of Ipswich, curled around Arthur's chair. It was that time of meeting up with the lords of several towns, which is now. The lords are in charge of the towns, acting like modern mayors which Arthur was amused about.

Ever since the bonding spell that night, I had Arthur's memories collected and acknowledged by the end of the week, the same happened for Arthur with my memories. I learned that he grew up upon a farm, worked on chores, eventually became a squire when some knights passed through his hometown, which was Thetford. Upon a trip with his boss, he eventually met Merlin. He was surprised to hear that destiny awaited him, yet what, it was not known and realized until Excalibur.

He actually helped with the construction, helping out with his hands! He planned out plots and places for his people to grow far and near by Camelot. He never taxed his people needlessly or selfishly, wanting them to be self-sufficient and happy. In the spring every year, he goes out to all the towns to see how everything's going.

In return, he learned about my blissful childhood, the day that everything changed, the day my ex-mother left, my natural clumsiness, the shouting marthons of my father, occasional beatings, and the monthly bullying by my former school, the night I wished and vanished at the same time.

He often comforted me if I had occasional nightmares, and he brought back the child in myself in the games we'd play, in the real world, and our dreamland escape which happens if we focused upon it during breaks in the daytime, and before we'd go to bed.

We are truly best friends as I'd tell him anything, and vice versa from him as well. Arthur was happy to interpret for me to fellow knights, cooks, the neighbors outside the castle, and especially the children.

However, I told him not to do it beyond Camelot as there would be enemies who would take advantage of it in the worst situations if anything happens, and that goes as well for the lords. Oh, I trust them, but not as closely as I trust my king first of all.

Luckily, Arthur told the lords and strangers that I had saved his life from a deadly adder, and that I was his personal guard dog which is completely the truth, relieving me from having to lie or anything. A thump of a hand hitting the table startled me out of my thoughts and resting position.

"Did I hear correctly? A pack of wolves are harassing a farmstead and stealing their sheep?". Arthur's voice was cool steel. The lord gulped lightly, "Yes, my King. It first began upon the first warm day after winter broke out. 10 wolves at best.". I growled lightly.

 _Wolves?! Let's go! If I talk to these wolves, they would tell me why they're doing this._ Arthur nodded solemnly, "Where is the farmstead? I and my knights will put a end to this.". The lord sighed, "A hour out of Ipswich, in the south. If you see a twisted willow tree, the farm's very close by.".

Arthur sighed lightly, "That's very good. Anything else we need to elaborate on?". The lord shook his head, "No, your majesty. I wish you a good journey, and be safe and well.". Arthur smiled as he stood up, shaking the lord's hand, "I wish you good luck on the current and new plans for Ipswich, Lord Fredrick.".

Lord Fredrick smiled softly, and I barked softly as I stood near Arthur. Arthur patted my head softly, "Hawthorn is very anxious to meet those wolves.". We then left, heading out of the Lord's manor, calling the knights over about the news of the wolves. I ran past Arthur's horse, sniffing as I went south, heading out of Ipswich, not worried as I am after all, Arthur's personal guard.

Granted, living as a dog took awhile to get used to, but I can say that it has good benefits, such as heightened senses and better speed. As I got further, I got the scent of wolves, close to the dogs in smell yet there's a scent of wildness in them, almost like a earthy smell.

I followed it quickly as I heard shouts and clobbering horseshoes behind me, realizing that Arthur and the knights are catching up, and soon enough, I saw the twisted willow tree. I growled lightly as the scent of the wolves are very fresh tonight. Arthur made it to my side, "Are they here?".

 _Yes, they are. Let me speak to them. I will let you know if something goes wrong._ Arthur nodded, "Of course. Be careful, Debra.". I then ran quietly and quickly, hoping that nothing goes wrong. There's a reason for everything, and there has to be a reason why the wolves are doing this.


	9. Chapter 9

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

I took a deep breath as I waited upon my horse, hoping that Debra gets through to the wolves. One of my knights came closer, and I glanced over, recognizing Sir Trenton. "Sire, why are we waiting?".

I replied, "Debra is going to face the wolves, talk to them so she can find out why the pack are harassing this farmstead and stealing their sheep. I trust her fully.". Sir Trenton nodded, "I understand, my king.". I smiled softly, and hummed under my breath when suddenly pain flared up and down my left shoulder, and I shouted, clenching it tightly.

Sir Trenton called out worriedly, "Sire, are you hurt?". I was to reply to him that I was pained yet I couldn't feel any blood soaking through when Debra suddenly shouted to me. _Don't do anything rash! Your shouting nearly startled them!_

I huffed heavily, sent thoughts to her. _My shoulder somehow hurts like hell! What is happening?!_ I heard a mental gasp. _Oh, shit, that bonding spell must have done more than we thought! I am down into submission by the alpha. Wait, oh, are you kidding me?! Their puppies were kidnapped by the people down here after the puppies somehow wandered off from their den, through the babysitter was sleeping on the job!_

I growled lightly, and I was relieved as the pain went away instantly, and heaved lightly, looking over at the gathering group of concerned knights. "I am fine. Turns there's more between my and Debra's bond than we thought. We must help Debra as she found out that the pack's children had wandered off some time ago, and was taken by the farmers here.".

"Lead the way, my king.". replied Sir Walter. I nodded as I sent my thoughts to Debra. _Debra, tell them that we are going into the farmers' home and demand them of the pups' return. I need your help to find them. I have a feeling that one or two of the farmers are hiding the pups somewhere. After all, a guilty person hides evidence._

I waited a moment until I heard a bark. _The way is clear. The pack is fairly close, but still far off. Let's go._ I nodded, and gestured to the knights, "We're clear, do not do anything rash, understand?". Nods and murmurs of agreement ringed around, and I urged my horse on, galloping upon the path that led to the farm nearby, seeing Debra join me.

I smiled softly at first, then I blinked in shock as I saw a claw mark on Debra's left shoulder, bleeding. _You're bleeding, Debra!_ A snort from Debra. _Oh, really. I didn't notice._ I nearly rolled my eyes with a amused hidden grin. _You're growing into your sarcasm. Must be those chess games. Come on, let me bandage you. I may not be good as Merlin with healing, but I can still give a good bandage wrap, thanks to practice._

 _Not that deep, this wound is. Rather a painful one, but still able to walk on this leg._ Debra responded with a glance at me. I nodded lightly, and sighed as I realized that we finally arrived. I swung off my horse, landing in the courtyard, glancing at the family. Two men, a woman, and two very young children. The second man must be the man's brother or the woman's brother.

"Hello. I presume you know who I am?". I asked politely. The husband, the light brown-haired one, he spoke, "Yes, we have heard of you, your majesty. How may we help you?".

I smiled solemnly, "The lord has informed me of your wolf problem. May I come in, with my guard dog, and a couple of knights, so we can plan how to erase this problem?". The husband nodded, "Of course. You must be thirsty after the ride, how about some drinks of water?".

I smiled softly, calling Sirs Trenton and Walter over, and I whistled, pretending to call Debra over. We came into a very modest entryway, with Sir Trenton guarding the door, with Sir Walter at my right side, and Debra at my left side, subtly noticing that she's picking up scents.

"You know me, but I do not know your names.". I replied calmly, and the husband chuckled, "How rude of me! I am Gideon. My wife here is Helena. My brother here, his name is Samuel. My children, little Juniper, and tiny Conrad.". I nodded, "Good, good. Miss Helena, may we have our drinks?".

Miss Helena smiled warmly, "But, of course! I shall be back within a moment's time.". She left to the kitchen as a mental nudge came to me. _Found something! But it's under this table and rug! I can smell the puppies through it's faint._

I blinked considerably, and took the time to look around casually, gasping slightly, "Hawthorn, what has you troubled, girl?". Debra took my hint and barked excessively loud, grabbing all attention as she pawed and snuffled underneath the parted rug yet the table kept it stuck. She growled lightly as I called out, "Sir Walter, can you get the table off, please?".

Sir Walter nodded, "Yes, my king.". He came over, taking off the table, moving it off to the side as Debra went increasingly concerned, pawing the rug away further, uncovering a latch door. I narrowed my eyes, "Who can tell me why that is there, and now bothering my guard dog?".

Nobody spoke for a minute when suddenly Samuel nearly sprinted past me, but was caught quickly by Sir Trenton, causing him to firmly push Samuel into the floor with a angry glare. I nodded, "Keep him down and quiet. I must see what's down there as it's clearly worrying Hawthorn.". Debra barked, whined, yipped, whimpered as Sir Walter opened the latch door.


	10. Chapter 10

(Debra's P.O.V.)

I quickly climbed down the wooden ladder, jumping off the last rung into the cool, compacted soil, causing a brief flare of pain from my injury which I ignored, through I heard a low hiss from Arthur as he and Sir Trenton followed me down.

I followed the faint scent of the pups, walking faster as it got stronger and stronger until I nearly bumped into a wooden/metal door, and I scratched it, hearing whines and whimpers behind it, and I barked, **"Hold on, pups! I'm here to get you out of here!"**.

I sent thoughts to Arthur. _They're behind the door! Hurry!_ I heard Arthur call out, "Sir Trenton, keep them out of here! Debra seems to have found the pups, whom's behind this door.". The last comment whispered. I heard Sir Trenton calling out, "Yes, King Arthur!". Arthur joined me by my side, grabbing the iron hold, and with a grunt, pulled it open.

As soon as the door was open wide enough to let me through, I ran inside, the pups's scent filling up this space which pisses me off as it's barely as big and wide as a closet pantry. **"Hello? It's okay, little ones. Your mama's really worried. She sent me to save you all.".**

 **"Is the scary human gone?".** whispered a little voice. I sighed lightly, **"He won't bother you anymore. Can you please come out?".**

Three sets of eyes came out of the darkness, coming into the slight light of the torch which I presumed Sir Trenton had alighted up. I carefully came closer, smiling and licking the tears off a pale white-furred female pup, her soft blue eyes blinking in relief and hope. **"It's all right. Don't cry, darling.".**

The pup sniffed, pawing at her nose, and I saw that she looks like her mother almost alike apart from being 3 months old and having her father's eyes. A soft growl nearby, **"Is he gonna hurt us?".** I looked over to the black-furred male, having burnt amber eyes, obviously looking like his father in appearance yet having his mother's eyes.

 **"He's a good human. He's my best friend, and he has come to help me save you and get you back to your parents.".** I replied softly with a bright smile. **"You promise?".** spoke a soft voice.

I looked to the left, upon the right side of his white-furred sister, is a gray/black male pup with hazel eyes. I nodded, **"By my life. Now your parents told me of your names; Dart, Wildberry, and Fleet?".**

The white-furred girl piped up, **"I am Wildberry!".** The black-furred one spoke, **"Dart's my name.".** I smiled, and chuckled as I glanced at Fleet, apparently the third pup. **"You ready to get out of here?".**

Yips of agreement, and I guided them out, with Arthur smiling and chuckling at the happy, freed pups. _No injuries I could find. Figure that the man planned to have them grow, and then kill them for their fur._ I spoke to Arthur.

Arthur nodded. _Hard to believe that they were down here for a long time. The pack will leave as soon as they receive the pups, yes?_

 _That's probably the best way for sure, as if it was me, I'd done the same._ I replied softly. Arthur gave a sigh, and I heard Wildberry speak to me, **"Who are you?".** I gave a chuckle, **"It's Debra.".** Wildberry tilted her head as she trotted by me, **"That's a funny name, but it's also pretty too!".** I licked her between her ears softly.

 **"Thank you, Wildberry. Ah, here we are, the way out. Can you climb?".** I encouraged her softly. Wildberry shook her head. **"Can you please carry me?".** I smiled softly, nodding. **"Of course, darling.".** I softly picked her up in my jaws by her scruff, gesturing to the ladder toward Dart and Fleet, who grinned at me, agreeing.

I climbed up first, seeing that Sir Trenton was up top, keeping the family away, and Wildberry whimpered softly as we came into the room. Soon, I felt Dart and Fleet underneath me, growling and whining as they saw Samuel unconscious. I put Wildberry down, seeing her run underneath to join her brothers.

Arthur came besides me, "I apologize to say this, but your brother must be exiled for this crime, keeping taken children from a family. I care for justice of any kind. Children must not be separated from their parents no matter what.".

I huffed, barking at the door. "Sir Walter, open the door so Hawthorn can take the pups home to their parents.". Sir Walter nodded, "Yes, sire.". He opened the door. "Here you go, Hawthorn.". I snorted, and I went on, guiding the pups with my snout and paws.

The pups were happy to see the moon and the stars, yelping in happiness, and soon, joy and tears as soon as they saw their parents, the Alpha and his mate; Shadow and Snowstorm. I bowed in submission as Shadow approached me.

 **"I can't thank you enough, Debra. If you have need of help, howl for me by name yet I cannot know if we are able to, as we have to move several times, especially now for our children. You are a honorable wolf in this pack, thanks to saving our children from those humans. I am grateful. I pray that Fenrir light your way, my new friend.".**

I nodded as I got up, speaking happily and politely, **"But of course. Any wolf or dog can do it. I thank you, Alpha Shadow. I pray that Fenrir light your way, all of you. ".** I bowed my head slightly, turned around to join Arthur who's now sitting upon his horse with the knights joining him, waiting for me at the entrance, with a roped Samuel upon a horse as well.

 **"Debra, wait, you're not gonna forget us, are you?".** whined Wildberry as she blinked up at me after nuzzling my leg all of a sudden. I laughed as I ruffled her fur on her head, **"I am not going to forget you, Wildberry! You're really brave, surviving a nasty human's home. You're going to be a great huntress, and hey, when you go on your first hunt, make sure to grab a great deer for me, okay?".**

Wildberry smiled, and licked my cheek, **"Okay, I will! I won't forget you either. I promise!".** I nodded, and waved my tail softly as a gesture of goodbye, heading off with a running start. Arthur was momentarily off, gesturing with a bundle of bandages, and I groaned lightly, standing up still once I arrived at his feet. _Fine. But you owe me after this._

Arthur laughed as he leaned down toward my shoulder, unwrapping the bandages. _Chess again once we get home, huh?_ I snorted with a grin. _Actually, how about our fantasy place, say, two hours?_ Arthur sighed, "You're going to do something, I just know it.". I gave out a bark-like laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

(Arthur's P.O.V.) -6 years later, morning-

I yawned widely as I woke up to the peeking sun which is shining through my chamber windows. I heard a snuffle close by, and I looked over to see Debra sleeping upon her specifically bed through it's fit for her dog size in the distance. I sighed lightly, blushing internally as I remember fragments of my sole dream. I kissed Debra again... I swear as the years passed through, her human form only grew beautiful and I couldn't stop myself from falling in love towards her, and it didn't help that she sleeps in my chambers, but she is a dog; a cursed woman in a dog's body, nonetheless.

I was grateful when that day, after the wolf pup rescue a week earlier, Merlin had told us that our bond had grew stronger as we spent time together so much, so much that I can send thoughts to Debra without having to voice out loud, and that if one of us gets wounded or worse, the partner can feel the pain, yet no real implications of bleeding or such. Which is why I felt pain through Debra's wound when afflicted.

Ever since, we were careful upon trips every year, through we had discovered that Debra's claw mark had disappeared in our fantasy land some time later, perhaps by Debra's wish to have it gone after she was embarrassed of it, crying about it as a child teased quite cruelly about it one time.

I was angry, of course, telling the mother to please properly reprimand her child on acceptance and feelings. Debra had a really bad nightmare that night, and it was the one and only time that I allowed her to sleep with me for comfort, and when I woke up, I found her snuggling into my body almost human-like.

I was almost relieved that she didn't have a distinctive bosom otherwise I may not have controlled my body as I did. Yet honestly, I came to discover that I liked to see her sleeping besides me, having a peaceful look. I almost didn't see it when she was thanking me awkwardly after she woke up, but I swore that I saw a blush though her fur, proving that she seemed embarrassed that I slept with her, through I had offered to sleep in the lounge chair by the fireplace.

Then there was last year's 'Christmas', as Debra told me of, through I am fairly disappointed that it didn't exist in my world, just not yet.. Somehow, she was talking about the wonders and traditions of Christmas, including one silly, romantic tradition known as mistletoe kissing. And the pine tree in our fantasy land had impossibly sprouted out a spring of mistletoe.

We had to kiss, and even if it had lasted a few seconds, so bitter-sweetly wonderful.. Because of our hesitation and embarrassment, that kiss came to be the beginning of my sole dreams about her, about us..

I blinked as a knock sounded out, and looked over to see Debra yawning, scratching her ear softly, stretching out her legs, before she walked over to my brasserie next to my desk, grabbing my morning robe. It was summer, and we were in the time of hot days and warm evenings, and I was often embarrassed as I wasn't wearing a shirt nowadays during bedtime.

Debra seemed to grin at me. _Today's the day we receive the Knights._ She gave me my robe, and I chuckled softly, wrapping the robe around myself, moving the covers off myself. _Yes, and it is also the day I lost one of my Knights. Oh, Sir Lionel, may you rest in peace._ A frown crossed my face quickly as I remembered...

The knock came again, and I sighed, getting up, calling out, "Yes, yes, come in!". Sir Trenton came in, bowing slightly, "Pardon me, my king, but we are receiving the first few Knights from nearby. The ones from the far lands are to arrive by this afternoon.".

I nodded, "Most excellent news. Please have breakfast for them if they are hungry. And have breakfast sent to us, as I aim to spend my free time this morning before the meeting begins this afternoon once lunch is completed as well.".

 _Rabbit and corn, please._ Debra replied. I nodded. " A bowl of oatmeal with a apple, and some water for me, and Debra as well. She asks for cooked rabbit and corn.". Sir Trenton nodded, "Yes, sire. It shall be coming. May this day go well as the sun shines upon us.". He then left with another bow.

I smiled at Debra. _Checkers this time?_ Debra grinned. _Sounds good! It's hard to believe that you beat me in chess many times yet I beat you in checkers many times! We're even!_ I chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "If I remember right, I beat you at least 50 times this month, and you're barely reaching by 40!".

Debra growled playfully. _Oh, yeah? Bring out the cobblestones, and you're going to eat those words!_ I gave out a hearty laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

(Debra's P.O.V.) -Hours later-

I sighed deeply as I rested close to Arthur, listening to all the conversation between all the knights and Arthur. I knew sooner or later, the griffin will be here.. I was delighted to see all the Knights safe and well, through I was sad to observe that they all felt the missing presence of Sir Lionel as much as Arthur did.

I tried to cheer Arthur up all this morning, cheating slightly to give him most of the wins in checkers. He might have noticed, but he never said anything about it, probably knowing that I just don't like to see him sad or depressed.

Yet I was a bit appreciative and embarrassed when I took a peek at his chest... I really am falling in love since that mistletoe kiss. Yes, it was short, but there was a spark. It's really there... And now as the years passed, I am 24 and Arthur is 34 now, honestly, our friendship has only gotten stronger with our bond, and there's definitely love... But what kind? Platonic love or romantic love?

I blinked as I was a bit startled by Arthur's chair moving back slightly, glancing up to see Arthur smiling at me. _Sorry to startle you, Debra. You okay?_ I nodded softly. _I'll live, Arthur. Just startled me from my own thoughts, that's all._

Arthur's smile grew, nodding, and turning his head around to speak to the Knights. "In the ten years since Sir Lionel's death, equality, and freedom, have spread throughout the lands. Excalibur, has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice.". I hear applause all around, knowing it was the knights.

Arthur continued on, "Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams-". I jumped up at the sound of the tower crumbling, and a loud screech announced the griffin's arrival. The torches went out instantly, sending the atmosphere into near darkness with the windows behind us, still giving out moonlight.

The knights could barely see the griffin with Arthur staring quite warily, yet I could see the griffin clearly as daylight, thanks to my dog sight as I heard Sir Walter's whispered voice, "It's a griffin.". I leaped into the table, growling at the griffin, my haunches raised furiously as I hid Arthur from sight momentarily.

 **"You dare trespass into Camelot? Get out of here before I injure you, griffin.".** The griffin widened its eyes in surprise, then narrowing them in anger and disbelief, roaring at me. I barked loudly, **"So be it!"** , jumping higher and faster into the griffin's face, my jaws biting into its ears as I clawed upon its beak and eyes.

The griffin screeched loudly, shaking me off furiously as its talons pierced me in the leg, and I howled in pain, returning a injury for a injury as I backclawed into one of his eyes, hearing a screaming yowl of pain. I heard the wind, no, his wings flying momentarily as he shook me off, grabbing me with one full paw, and I saw his glowing green eyes up close as he glared at me, clearly pissed off.

He snarled, **"I shall get Excalibur no matter what, no one or anything shall stop me, not even you, false wolf.".** I growled angrily at his threat, but before I could do anything, he threw me, and the last moment of my knowledge was Arthur shouting for me, and darkness was the last thing I knew, with a flare of intense pain in my front right leg in the next moment.

It seemed like hours when I found myself in my and Arthur's dream escape. I was in my recent chosen clothes as I had visited here only a few days ago, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I sighed lightly as I saw my leg injury, my back left leg..It was a bit deep, luckily didn't hit a major artery, but still a angry red chain of four talon wounds. The pain is invisible here, but I assume once I wake up, it would be hell to walk.

For some reason, I really miss seeing Arthur as we come here at the same time, every time, but with the griffin, and the blackout, I must be in some kind of unreachable trouble as I couldn't hear his voice, hear his directed thoughts, or feel the bond.

Sometime in the next few minutes as I sat under the pine tree, glancing upon the meadow, I felt the flare of pain in my right arm, and I knew immediately that the Griffin had injured Arthur and stole Excalibur, all in the same scene as I remember from the movie. The only addition was myself protecting Arthur for a bit and getting injured in the midst.

Yet, for some reason, I couldn't get myself to wake up as I really want to see Arthur again, comfort him, talk to him, but there's a block of darkness that's stopping me. I don't know if it was the cause of the blackout, or Merlin putting me in a potion-induced coma as my injury at the moment is far more of the wound type than the superfluous type. I just pray that Arthur isn't too worried about me as I am practically his best friend, and his savior two times over.


	13. Chapter 13

(Arthur's P.O.V.) -A half hour later-

I'd never imagined having Debra fighting a griffin just to protect me, yet it happened. And when I received the intense flare of the pain from that injury which the Griffin caused, it was hell-raising, and her piercing howl overcame my scream, but when I saw her thrown toward the table, my heart jumped and broke at the same time...Is that possible?

Nothing is comparable to the pain in my heart, not even when the Griffin injured my arm and stole Excalibur as I had half a mind on Debra, praying that she's alive, getting over the table to her... Her blood splattered coat..her beautiful green eyes closed... her leg bleeding...

I was relieved to see her breathing, yet my heart fell once more as I couldn't reach her in my thoughts, calling for her to wake up, touching her cheeks, hoping that she had felt something, but nothing, not even a twitch of her paw or a groan of pain. I felt a hand upon my shoulder, barely hearing a voice over my panicked worry of losing Debra to excessive bleeding or something.

"My King, sire, we have a runner to get Merlin here to help. We've called out the emergency horn for the news of Excalibur. Please, my king, let us help you to your feet.". I shook my head, "No..I can't leave Debra. She's alive and breathing! I can't lose her! Debra, please wake up! I can't bear losing you! Please..I love you.". I sobbed and whispered my last words as I touched her ear, rubbing it softly, hoping that she would at least twitch her paw, thinking that a bug is bothering her.

I fully realized that I truly love her, and I can't lose my best friend, my savior, my confidant. I don't know if she heard me, but I knew I had said it out loud. I'd never lie in anything, and if I know Debra, she would be neither sarcastic-serious or curious-confused at this kind of truth, especially the truth of showing a hidden emotion, the emotion of love.

Oh, I knew that we liked each other, trusted each other, watched our backs, laughed with each other, yet do we love each other? I love Debra. But does she love me? A King, a scrawny yet brave man, older than her? I knew that many ladies marry much older men in arranged marriages, large dowries, or even cousin marriages in my time.

Yet in Debra's century, many ladies marry slightly older men or slightly younger men from courtships, _large_ bride prices in several countries in the east, or simply elopement many times by interracial couples. I'd be happy to elope with Debra if I wasn't King, yet I am King.

I can change laws and rules, but I cannot change people's minds. Debra may not be a noble lady or a princess, but I do not care for I love her for who she is. She makes me feel like I was a free man, free from rules, laws, speeches, writing pardons, practicing sword-fights with fellow men, or learning new things from Merlin. She makes me feel like I am just Arthur.

"Arthur, let us get Miss Hawthorn to your chambers. Pardoning the Round Table, it's not comfortable for her to rest upon. She needs her bed, and warm water and some bandages.". I heard Merlin's voice. I sighed as I gingerly got up, grunting slightly as I almost lost balance, but Sir Trenton caught me, and I sighed, cradling my injured arm.

"I am fine, please carry her, Sir Trenton, and be _careful_.". I warned him firmly, and he nodded, "She is one of the family, my king. We truly care for her. I will be conservative for Debra's well-being.". I exhaled, moving slightly to let Sir Trenton pass and pick up Debra delicately and carefully while I glanced around to see the rest of the knights wearing looks of accepted recognizance and concerned hope.

I realized that they saw my emotion outburst all through the chaos this evening, and I realized that they have seen that I truly love Debra. And they all knew Debra all those years, talking and teasing. I was relieved that they were happy for me and Debra, but now they are all worried about Debra as the griffin injured her greatly.

I was concerned immediately when Debra didn't make a sound of distress from the motion of Sir Trenton adjusting her in his arms, and I followed by instantly, with Merlin coming along, getting down from the table with help, and heading to my chambers.

I got down upon my knees as Debra was laid down upon her bed, and Merlin asked the knights to leave the room. "Can you get to her in the mind? I couldn't reach her...". I replied, terrified as Merlin quickly wrapped her injury, wiping off the blood splatter off her coat.

Merlin sighed heavily. "I can't promise it would work, but I shall try. The trauma of the injury and the crash with the Round Table may have compromised the mind connection.". I bit my lip nervously as Merlin laid a gentle hand upon Debra's forehead, seeing that he had closed his eyes, and saw his hand glow the familiarly white aura.

I only can pray that Debra is waiting at our dream escape and that Merlin will make it there, explain all to her. I have a feeling that she will ask for me at once when she sees Merlin.


	14. Chapter 14

(Debra's P.O.V.)

I sighed softly as I scribbled something into the dirt with a stick from the pine tree, hoping that either Merlin or Arthur can reach me soon. I pushed back a stubborn strand over my ear, grateful that Arthur had braided my hair two weeks ago as it had grown to reach my waist. I liked the feeling of his hands fingering through my hair after I had conjured up a brush to make it manageable, and making a wonderfully fit braid. He never did it before, but I told him that he did well.

I swore I saw a blush and a glimmer of something in his eyes when I faced him. It was hard to hide my blush as we were so close, but we luckily changed the subject, through I wanted to know if he's feeling it too as I am, that fuzzy warm feeling when we would smile at each other. His smile had stirred up something in me as I knew I was falling in love with him.

"I never realized you would draw so well, Miss Hawthorn, and such a portrait of Arthur, indeed.". spoke a voice softly, and I startled, turning around, gasping as I saw Merlin standing before me. "Merlin, is Arthur okay?! I knew he got hurt, but is he all right?".

Merlin smiled gently, "Do not worry, Arthur is well. His right arm is injured, thanks to the injured griffin. I heard that you have blinded one of his eyes, and several knights had the chance to see it. You have protected Arthur at the cost of your life.".

I sighed, "Merlin, I confess that I truly love him. He's my best friend, a incredible listener, and he trusts me. He may be my king, but to me, he's a wonderful man. I'd do anything to protect him, and for lord's sake, I fought a griffin who's literally 2/3 bigger than me!".

Merlin nodded, chuckling lightly. "I have no doubt that you and Arthur are made for each other. He has been so concerned for you. He hadn't noticed, but he had cried when he thought he was going to lose you. You have to fight to come back to your body.". _Arthur cried? For me?_

I blinked as I unknowingly had gotten up, and I sighed, "How can I do that? There's like a huge block of darkness when I try to wake up. At first, I thought it was one of your potion-induced spells to put me into a healing coma or something.".

Merlin placed a hand upon my shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "Miss Hawthorn, there is always a way. You have to believe in yourself, and find yourself within.". I bit my lip, "But how?". Merlin patted my shoulder warmly.

"Remember and see who you are.". Merlin spoke softly when his body shuddered and shimmered. "This is getting hard for me to hold into. Remember, Debra Hawthorn. Arthur needs you..". He then vanished, leaving me gaping and gobsmacked as I tried to understand what he was saying.

I sighed deeply, twiddled my braid, narrowing my eyes in determination, "Every minute counts. I got to get back.". I looked at my drawing, no, my portrait of Arthur; his eyes, his smile, his square jaw, his strong nose, his wonderful beard lining up with his locks framing his face, the peeking of his ears.

I nodded to myself, and walked over to the pine tree, glanced over to see the spot where I and Arthur had kissed under the mistletoe, smiling softly as the shadow of the tree covered me with a strange presence feeling like someone's watching over me, not intruding, but more like a gentle observation.

I then sat down into a loose-like Lotus Pose, just like I saw back in my..old life. I closed my eyes, breathing slowly in and out, focusing upon the block of darkness. I mentally chipped at it, looking for any trace of light, any sign that I can get out and go back.

"You may not think you are getting through, but you are now trekking the first step, my little cricket.". A warm voice spoke nearby. I opened my eyes, my legs springing into action, my eyes now cold as I am facing my ex-mother.

I growled lightly. "Why are you here? You are not supposed to come back and ask me to forgive you! You left me because of him!". My ex-mother, Isla Hawthorn sighed heavily, bowed her head sadly.

"You are angry, Debra.". I snorted, "What do you think?". Isla nodded, "You have been focusing upon your bad memories all this time. I admit I left you, but it was for your safety.".

"My safety?! My safety?! Why did you leave me for my safety when you knew that Dad was going crazy?!". I yelled at her, furious and angry. Isla looked straight at me. "Debra Iris Hawthorn, listen to me. I didn't know that your father was going crazy after I left. He was paranoid mad.. He swore he'd kill you if I did call the cops on him.".

I exhaled sharply, surprise and suspicion filling in me as I stared at her. "How am I to know if you are telling the truth?". Isla held out a hand, smiling softly and sadly, "You may hate me now, but I do not hate you. You are always my daughter, and I never forgot you..my little cricket. I love you.".

I blinked, hearing that long-forgotten pet name that she always used in love and affection, and shocked that she still loved me after all this time.. I bit my lips nervously, staring at her. "You're dead, ain't you?". Isla nodded lightly, and I gasped softly, reaching for her hand, hoping that she's actually real here in my dream escape.


	15. Chapter 15

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

I sighed deeply as Merlin wrapped a sling around my injured arm, glancing at Debra who hadn't moved a muscle, nothing.

"I couldn't imagine what she's experiencing right now. Thank goodness she's fine in our dream escape, but how much longer must she be like this?". I spoke softly out loud.

Merlin sighed lightly, "Remember, bonds like yours are very special and rare. I'd never had the need to check upon a comatose bonded person before until now. I do not know how long she has to get through the block, find herself within, but know this. Miss Hawthorn is a strong, impressionable woman, and she will come back to you. She said herself; you are her best friend, and more.".

I nodded, "I hope so.". I blinked, taking a double take, "Look, her paw is twitching!". Sure enough, her front left paw was twitching lightly. I heard Merlin chuckle, "I had no doubt. You and Debra are bound to be together.".

I looked over in surprise. "It was obvious?". Merlin smiled softly as he finished up the bandages in the sling, "Arthur, all the castle residents could see it. Now, I believe there's a way to break her curse, and I am starting to discover the antidote, but slowly. It's taking me time.".

I smiled in relief, "You know what it is?". Merlin nodded lightly, "Yes, but I can only hint at it as you and Debra has to work together to break the curse.". I moaned, "No, not one of your riddles, Merlin.".

Merlin smiled shamelessly, "Afraid so.". I hated his riddles, and every time I had to solve one, it took me months! How can I break Debra's curse with a riddle?! I changed the subject quickly.

"Any news, Merlin? About Excalibur?". I asked before I cringed, flinching at the pain as the sling moved my injured arm slightly higher.

Merlin shook his head, speaking, "I'm afraid not.". I narrowed my eyes, replying back, "Then I'll go after it myself.". I get up from my bed, but I suddenly collapse, and Merlin catches me in time.

Merlin warned me, a stern tone in his voice. "No! You'll have to regain your strength. And you have to see to Debra as well while she heals and fights her way to come back to you.".

I sighed, nodding as I looked out to the lands beyond Camelot, the balcony nearby. "Is there anything that your magic can do?". I felt Merlin's hand resting upon my shoulder. I looked over to him. Merlin spoke strongly and gently, "You must rely on the courage of your people, Arthur.".

I blinked, "I understand, Merlin. It's just hard, knowing that Excalibur's out there, with that griffin! I couldn't help feeling vulnerable.".

"I understand your peril, Arthur, but there's always a way, a silver lining if you will. Now do you want to hear my riddle? It will give you something to think over, and save Debra from her curse.". Merlin spoke assuredly and thoughtfully.

I nodded, sighing as I reluctantly accepted his question. "Yes, Merlin. Give me the riddle.". Merlin smiled softly, speaking in a powerful voice.

"I can be blind, I can be powerful, I can be difficult, deep, complicated, and tender at the same time. What am I?". I blinked, already confounded by the riddle. Thoughts tumbled inside my mind as I tried to figure it out, barely making it to my chair, sitting down.

I heard Merlin's teasing voice. "I shall leave you for the night as suppertime approaches. Good luck, my king. I wonder if you will break your past record.". I halfheartedly glared at him, "Oi, it was a week before I solved the last one!".

Merlin chuckled, "Indeed. Good night, Arthur.". He left my chambers, leaving me and Debra in peace, causing me to think about Debra, looking over to her, seeing that her body is now twitching and shivering. I softly got up gingerly, grabbing a blanket, and laying it over Debra, smoothing it down.

I sighed softly as I caressed her neck, listening to her soft breathing. "Come back to me, Debra. You're a heck of a fighter. You saved my life...twice.. I suppose you are listening to me now. I hope you're doing all right in your mind. You nearly gave me a heartstroke, you know that? I'd like your help with this darn riddle.".

I snorted, "I mean, 'Blind, powerful'?. That must be a mole as moles are underground in blindness and using powerful claws. But how can a mole be difficult and tender at the same time? Maybe it's a person. A person can be blind, but how could a blind person be powerful?

Or how can a powerful person be complicated? Maybe by his or her past like you are? Oh, don't blame me, Debra, but your past was difficult...I mean, you told me of your er, dysfunctional family.". I shook my head, "Oh, great, I'm obsessing again over this stupid riddle.".

"Okay, okay, let's try this again.". I muttered as I rested back upon my bed, the pillows boosted up to give me support. "Well, I know animals and humans can be blind, powerful, difficult, complicated, tender, but deep? How can animals and humans be deep? Unless they're swimming in deep water.".

I rubbed my eyes softly in frustration toward this infuriatingly hard riddle. "Maybe some sleep would give me the answer. Good night, Debra.". I closed my eyes, welcoming sweet blissful sleep as my world became dark.


	16. Chapter 16

-Nearly 2 days later-

A chain of wagons approached the walls of Camelot, with a well-known, respected lady at front of the lead wagon. Knights acknowledged her, opening up the gates. A couple of Knights traded news, with the second one heading into the castle to enter Arthur's chambers.

"Pardon me, my king, but we have a unexpected visitor. It's Lady Juliana.". Sir Ernest spoke out to King Arthur and Merlin who's speaking of the riddle with glances at the still unconscious Debra.

Arthur got up from his chair softly, "Ah, good. Tell her that I'll receive her at the Round Table.". Sir Ernest nodded, "Yes, sire.", leaving King Arthur's chambers.

Arthur turned to Merlin, "We'll continue this later, Merlin. Please stay with Debra.". Merlin nodded, smiling softly. "Do not worry. I believe she will be back soon.". Arthur smiled softly, heading over to Debra's bed, leaning down, stroking Debra's paw, "I shall be back, Debra.".

Arthur then left his chambers, with Merlin looking at Debra, "Your energy's getting stronger. Perhaps you know what shall break your curse, Miss Hawthorn.". Suddenly, a weak whimper sounded out as soon as Merlin finished speaking.

Meanwhile, Arthur gingerly made it to the corridor from the stairs near his chambers. He cradled his injured arm gently as he walked down the corridor, making his way into the large tower's floor by using stairs once more. He called out, "Juliana? Are you here?".

A voice called out, "Ta-ta!", revealing the owner of the voice as the exiled Ruber whom is sitting in Arthur's half-destroyed chair. Arthur clutched his arm closer, glaring in shock and surprise, "Ruber?!".

Ruber cackled, "Oh, looks like the little king himself has gotten injured. Such a pity.". Arthur barely heard the doors behind him which is locking up as he looked around for a way out, and suddenly locked his eyes upon weapon stand.

He grabbed a spear, hearing Ruber's harsh laughter as his arm flared up at the sudden pain, grimacing with a groan. Ruber chuckled evilly, "A spear's for a commoner. Now..for a king, he should bear Excalibur!", revealing the tarnished visage of Excalibur. It was literally fused to Ruber's arm, entirely metallic, leaving his other arm normal with a hand.

Arthur exhaled sharply in shock and bewilderment, realizing immediately that he is indeed trapped in his own castle. Gods, if Debra was here, she would say... _We are in deep shit._ Arthur couldn't help sending a distressed thought to his best friend as it's habitually instinctual for him.

* * *

In another place, a set of green eyes snapped open, and a furious bark pierced the air as the sight of a brown-furred dog ran out clumsily, still greatly injured from a encounter with a griffin a few days ago, yet she ignored all, including a sorcerer's shouts as she's determined to protect her best friend..again.

* * *

(Debra's P.O.V.)

I ran down the stairs, stopping at once when I picked up a putrid scent. I tiptoed closer, peeking around the corner to see a large metallic thug in front of the tower's rooms. I growled lightly as I saw the scissor hands on that thug's arm.

I racked my mind as I tried to remember the secret ways into the tower as I sent a thought to Arthur. _Arthur, I'm back! Quick, what's that darn way to get in, not the stable one, but the other one?!_

A mental explosion of surprise and elation. _Debra! Hurry, Ruber's getting closer! Oh, the kitchens!_ I widened my eyes as I now remembered the kitchens tunnel. It interlocks with the stable tunnel! I peeked again to see the thug, and I glanced down the corridor where the kitchens were. I knew if I ran, the thug would notice me. Wait...that's a idea.

I knew that the kitchens was part of a plus-basement sorta floor with stairs. I smirked.. _Keep Ruber talking, get him distracted!_ I heard a mental huff as I ran out, barking at the thug in the distance, and he roared, and I spun around, running toward the kitchens door, opening it up, and turning sharply to the right, and hiding behind the door.

I heard the thudding footsteps of the thug, coming in, and he muttered, "Where'd that mutt go?". I sneaked behind him, and reared to push him towards the edge of the stairs, hearing him scream, turning around, heading back as I heard the tell-shown crash of the thug in the distance.

I made it to the tower doors, snickering as Ruber never noticed why the doors was changed slightly, with deep-pitched creases into the wood, unknowing one of them was actually made for me, disguised as a dog door.

I dived through the dog door, hearing shouts and screams from my best friend and his greatest enemy. I narrowed my eyes as I remembered Mother's last words. **_I bless you and Arthur as you are to be lovers. Trust in true love and the power of the stone and Excalibur._**

I saw Arthur thrown into the Round Table by Ruber, hearing Ruber's words, "So many memories in this room. Makes me want to puke.". I saw Ruber walking into the Table, and I quietly growled. I ran up the stairs, and under the table. I hear Ruber's voice question, "Strange, I swore I heard something. No matter!".

I turned around, jumped into Arthur's chair, saw Ruber focusing on Arthur as their sides were facing me. I jumped into the Table, running at Ruber, focusing at his leg as I gave out a loud snarl. I jumped, bit into the thigh, hearing Ruber's roar of fury and Arthur's shout, "Debra!", as I tasted blood and cloth.

I heard Ruber's shout, "Get off, filthy mutt! See if you take this!". A flash of metal ramming into my side, and I yelped, falling over into the surface of the Table, shaking my head as I realized that Ruber rammed his arm into me, seeing Excalibur pierce the wood.

I growled as I stared at Ruber as he glared at me, "I don't know how you got into here, but you aren't going to stop me from taking Camelot and killing this puny king!". Arthur shouted, "I wouldn't know about that as that dog before you, she has injured a griffin a few days ago while protecting me!".

I snorted in agreement as I saw Ruber's face contort into a red rage. "That damn beast! I knew it wasn't a knight! A sword wouldn't reach that high at that face!". Ruber's eye twitched, "No matter. Get me if you can, bitch dog.". I widened my eyes, growling loudly at that insult, hearing Arthur's whistle of acknowledgment, "You have just crossed the line too far.".

I ran furiously, barely hearing the blood rush in my ears, watching Ruber's swings as I dodged here and there. I heard Ruber's furious shout as he saw that he had missed me while I stood between Arthur and Ruber, my body tense as my claws pierce the wood, taking upon a pose of intimidation that I learned from Alpha Shadow.


	17. Chapter 17

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

I had never seen Debra fully pissed off until now of this moment. Her intimidating pose has made her bigger than she actually is. Definitively Alpha Shadow's teaching from two summers ago. She growled lowly, and I figured that she is baring her fangs at Ruber who's now looking really enraged.

 _Leave my Arthur alone._ I heard it as loud as it pierced the air, and I widened my eyes, "Debra..". I felt a mental sigh, the emotion seeming like a flare of love, and before I could acknowledge it, Debra sprung forward, giving out a series of furious barks as she went for Ruber, and Ruber yelled, slashing Excalibur at her, and my heart sprung up every time she gets a close call.

Then, Debra sprung behind Ruber's back, her jaws open to bit into Ruber's neck when suddenly, I screamed in tortuous pain, joining within Debra's screaming howl of pain, barely opening my eyes to grasp the sight of Debra bleeding from a long cut across her chest. My heart did the same thing as it did all those days ago, breaking while jumping at the same time.

She's laying upon her side, raspy breathing, her beautiful green eyes raking over the table, locking upon mine as I heard Ruber's wicked laughter. "All too easy..Just like how I killed Sir Lionel all those years ago.. Now..it's time for me to be king!".

My eyes was pulled from looking at Debra, into glaring into Ruber's eyes as his fist twisted into my shirt, lifting me up, and I gave a growl as pain filled through me. I spat, "You're no king, Ruber! You're a monster! I may not survive, but the ideals of Camelot shall not be destroyed!".

Ruber's eye twitched as he grinned, "Perhaps...I am not a monster nor a king. I shall be a GOD!". He yelled the last word as he hurled me backwards, and I yelled out in pain as the Round Table met my back. I barely heard another voice calling out as I grunted.

I heard the echo of words I'd never thought to hear. "I will not serve a false king!". Then I glanced up to see a flash of color upon a beam crash into Ruber, the sound of glass breaking, and I looked over to see Debra still lying in the spot, blood spilling out into a puddle, and I didn't know how, but somehow I got my body moving despite the injury, the bruises, the pain.

Debra's eyes locked upon me once more. _Arthur..I love you..._ I stopped at once, barely a few feet away from reaching Debra. _Debra?_ Debra sighed weakly. _The riddle. It's love.._ Time seemed to freeze as I realized it at once.

Love is blind yet it can be powerful. It's deep in our souls and our hearts, and it can complicate things, change relationships. It can be difficult, so stubborn in all its power.. Yet it can be so tender, comforting people and creating so many things. I had so many memories with Debra, and my life wouldn't be the same without her..I don't want to lose her for I truly love her...I love her..

I smiled widely. _I love you too.._ I crawled to her side, stroking her neck as I placed my head upon her shoulder, barely noticing that I was in our dream escape, feeling her hand caress my cheek. I whispered, "Debra Hawthorn, I love you, truly.".

I felt her pull back slightly, her smile soft and alluring as her eyes fluttered, "I love you, King Arthur.". I moved forward to kiss her, and I had never felt so peaceful and full of love until at this moment.

* * *

When Exclaibur struck the stone, the power and magic was so bright, much brighter than the sun and moon altogether as the shock-waves gave away, changing and undoing so many things including a certain woman's curse, yet she never noticed as she was deep into her first true love's kiss with her king. It wasn't noticeable until Ruber gave out his last breath in one bone-chilling scream.

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinked as I realized that I was holding Debra in her fully restored human form as we laid on our sides, and Debra breathed, "Arthur, your arm, it's healed, and my chest, my leg, it's all healed!". I blinked, lifting my arm, and I gasped in shock and happiness as it didn't give out any pain like before, and I flexed it, laughing.

I looked back at Debra, breathing as I realized that she was talking for real! "Debra! The curse's broken! You're back to human!". Debra blinked, gasping as she looked at her hands, and she laughed heartily, and hugged me. "Arthur, we did it!". Her smile was radiant, and I chuckled, raising a hand to settle upon her cheek, and she looked at me.

"Yes, we did it for we love each other.". I murmured softly, and I smiled as her hand rested upon mine, her eyes softened as she nodded. "We're together in this, right?". I blinked as I remembered that day I met her in her human form for the first time, and I grinned widely. "Always together.".

Debra giggled, and pecked my cheek before getting up shakily upon her legs, blinking in slight embarrassment, "This used to be easier back in our dream escape, through it was in our minds. I gotta really get back into practice as I have been in a dog's body for years...". I chuckled as I got up, assisted her quickly, "I got you, Debra. You are getting there. Must have been the mental practice otherwise you would have fallen by now...no offense..".

Debra chuckled, "None taken. Oh, don't look now, but we got a audience staring at us.". I looked in her direction, and to my surprise, I saw quite a unique small crowd..A two-headed dragon, Ayden, a auburn red-haired lady and a brown-haired man. And they are surrounding the famous stone with the fully-reformed Excalibur.

I walked proudly and sturdy as Debra held my hand, walking alongside me, and letting go as I ascended upon the stone, pulling out Excalibur, the familiar hilt into my hand, fitting comfortably as it should be, and it glowed brightly for a moment as if Excalibur was happy to be back in the true king's hand..my hand..

I looked over to see Debra smiling happily, and I smiled at her, surprisingly content yet there is quite something I have to ask her soon.. Everything has returned to normal, with my newfound love in Debra who will make my life even better. I just hope Camelot wouldn't mind having a queen in Debra.


	18. Chapter 18

(Debra's P.O.V.) -2 days later-

I stood next to Merlin as I watched Kayley walk across the floor toward Garrett who's now staring at Kayley with awe and love. I was so happy when I had discovered that Garrett's sight had returned, and I knew the power of true love between me and Arthur and the power of the stone must have restored it unlike the movie as it seemed like Excalibur was fighting Ruber's potion within the stone so hard.

Yet that day here as I was included, Excalibur somehow had a energy boost, making its power much stronger from the true love's energy, hence being able to restore Garrett's sight. And I was relieved to have my injuries and wounds healed, through I still bear the claw mark that Alpha Shadow gave me. I figured as it was a old, faded scar by the time, Excalibur couldn't erase it. Perhaps Excalibur only can heal physical, fresh wounds and injuries as they are easy to erase.

I felt a poke upon my shoulder, "Are you all right, Miss Hawthorn?". I blinked, looking over to Merlin who's looking a bit curious and concerned. I smiled softly, "Just memories, Merlin, and that it's still a bit weird to be tall, and walking on two legs instead of four.".

Merlin nodded, "Indeed. And your bond isn't broken at all, too. I must admit Arthur told me that he felt a bit sullen at the thought of not having you in his chambers.". I chuckled lightly, blushing a bit, "Sleeping as a dog in his chambers was easier! I have to say that sleeping in that guest room was really weird. I'd missed hearing Arthur's heartbeat, and I suppose that's not normal, isn't it?".

Merlin smiled gently, "You have been together as best friends and roommates so long, and now you are coming into new boundaries, correct?". I nodded, "I was wary and scared of how Camelot would react to our new relationship, and my human form. Thank the Lord that they cheered for me, curtsying and bowing to me, through I was a bit surprised by being called 'Lady'.".

Merlin chuckled, "You have served Camelot all those years, protected King Arthur, joined in meetings and parties, helping the servants and cooks around. You do deserve to be Lady Debra Hawthorn. Yes, your past form is part of your life, and you must not forget it, how it helped you to become the person we all know. Now, I believe we must not miss this. They're about to be knighted.".

I blinked, smiled widely as I watched the knighting/wedding ceremony, half-admiring Arthur in his new clothes, and half-impressed of the ceremony, wondering what would be like for our wedding ceremony if Arthur and I were to be married.

I clapped merrily as I heard the knights cheering at Arthur's announcement of Lady Kayley and Sir Garrett as Knights of the Round Table. I smiled softly as Arthur approached me and Merlin, handing the shield to Merlin with a nod. "May I have this dance, my dear?". He bowed lowly with a hand out.

I giggled, "Of course, my king.". I grasped his hand firmly yet softly, and we walked into the floor, dancing to the whimsy beat of the music. "Today is a good day, indeed.". I replied. Arthur took upon a serene look, "Perhaps I could make the day better.". I blinked in confusion, then I gasped in shock when Arthur took a knee down, holding my hand in his hands.

"Debra Hawthorn, you are the light of my life, you have saved me thrice, you have been around all those years since I first met you. That day, I'd never thought I'd meet the woman of my dreams within a curse which had put you in paws, and ever since, you've been my best friend, my adviser, my protector. You're the most amazing, incredible, caring, smart, clever, and passionate woman that I'd came to know personally. I am the king, but right now, I am a humble, kindhearted man asking for your hand in marriage. Will you be my wife forever and beyond?".

I hiccuped softly, not caring if anybody sees me crying happily, and I nodded, "Yes, Arthur, I will marry you!". Arthur's smile prevailed the sun as he rose up, and holding me warmly in his arms, we kissed warmly and quickly, hearing the deafening cheers of the crowd.

When the cheers died down, Merlin came up to us, smiling wryly, "Why wait when you can get married right now?". His staff glowed pure white, and a flash came around me like a snake, going up from my toes to the tiptop of my head, blinding me momentarily.


	19. Chapter 19

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

My breath was caught once the white aura around Debra vanished, leaving her in a incredible dress of snow white fabric with very faint brown designs upon it, with a slight darker brown sash, and her gorgeous dark brown braid was now twisted into a lovely bun. And upon her head is a beautiful gold crown with blue jewels in the rim. She is stunningly beautiful!

I whispered, "You are a vision of beauty, my love.". Debra heard me, and her smile was so radiant in the sunlight. I heard Merlin clearing his throat, standing between and before us.

"Today, we have another couple to celebrate; King Arthur and his consort, Lady Debra. We have seen the power of true love, and we all know that love prevails all. It's the most powerful force of the world, and in this couple, I have seen it grow and grow, and it will be there forever. I have no doubt.",

"Arthur, do you swear upon your heart to be there for Debra as long as you live, to care for her, to love her unconditionally, to protect her from danger, and to raise any future children with her?". Merlin finished, and I exhaled, holding Debra's hands gently, smiling at her as I nodded, "I do.", seeing tears coming down her cheeks. I lightly let go of one hand, gently wiping her tears softly as she smiled at me brightly.

Merlin turned slightly to speak to Debra, "Debra, do you swear upon your heart to be there for Arthur as long as you live, to care for him, to love him unconditionally, to protect him from danger, and to raise any future children with him?".

Debra sobbed lightly, nodding, "Yes, I do!". I never so much smiled so widely until this moment where my cheeks hurt momentarily. I heard Merlin then announce, "Then by the Lord and Excalibur, I pronounce you King Arthur and Queen Debra! You may kiss your wife.".

I moved forward, resting a hand upon the small back of her neck, and my hand upon her cheek, seeing her close her eyes, and I had never felt so much content before this kiss, this passionate, powerful kiss. The cheering was so thunderous that it had shook the new glass window, making it vibrate.

I pulled back, seeing Debra so happy, and I smiled softly, "Shall we dance once more?". Debra giggled, "You're spoiling me, Arthur.". I teased her softly, "Don't worry, I am sure you're gonna spoil me too.". I winked at her, taking her waist in my hand, moving her into our dance, our husband & wife dance.

Debra laughed. _I am excited for the future._ My eyes softened up as I held her hand warmly. _Me too. But hey, we're together; we are married, and we're best friends. How about a game of chess before our wedding night?_

Debra nodded. _You are truly destined for me. I think..no..I know I do belong here, in Camelot, in your arms. This is my life now. I am not going back. I am staying here with you, I swear upon my heart. I love you, Arthur._ I smiled brightly. _I know. I trust you. I love you too, Debra._

Debra exhaled, and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me again, and I knew at that moment everything is perfect. I am truly complete, and she is home, she's part of my family now. She's my queen, my wife.

-12 years later- (Epilogue)- No P.O.V.-

After a time of fighting the Anglo-Saxons within a year of Arthur and Debra's marriage, Camelot was triumphant, celebrating with feasts and parties. Yet the celebration didn't last, for Merlin had passed away, much to the royals' heartbreak and grief. Merlin had fought so much, protecting Camelot and his king & queen, just like the knights, and Debra's wolf friends, and the two-headed dragon, Devon and Cornwall.

But hearts healed over time, and new life came upon the land, welcoming the newest generation. Garrett & Kayley had welcomed a fiery, compassionate daughter and her name is Audrey. She received her mother's auburn red hair, her father's cobalt blue eyes, and her skin's peach tan.

Arthur & Debra welcomed two children; a older son and a younger daughter. The son received his mother's green eyes, his father's dirty blonde hair, and his skin's pale tan. His name is Paxton. The daughter received her father's baby blue eyes, her mother's dark brown hair, and her skin's tan. Her name is Kendra.

Then there's Debra's beloved wolf friend, Wildberry who has become one of the best huntresses in the pack with one of her brothers, Dart as alpha now as their parents, Shadow and Snowstorm has retired. She had mated with a couple of rouges over the years, becoming mother of two litters.

And ever since, Camelot had grown bigger, and the legend of Excalibur remained true to its core, through there has been rumors and such, but as Debra knew, myths and stories take upon a grain of truth, and the story of King Arthur and Camelot became well-known, yet over the centuries, things of the tale became exaggerated.

However, like Merlin had foretold one day long ago, the kings and queens of the stars, in their own realm, the true stories remained their selves as they were made upon their days, which had included the stories of people ringing around the legend of Camelot; King Arthur, Queen Debra, and their friends & family.


End file.
